


Uprising

by Caroline_Fangirl7



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Demon deal, Demons, Fighting, M/M, Original Character(s), Satan - Freeform, Uprising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline_Fangirl7/pseuds/Caroline_Fangirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper never expected Bill to ask him for help. For years, Dipper has hated Bill, and Bill hated Dipper, but that's about to all change. When Bill comes to the Mystery Shack in human form, he almost begs Dipper to help him. Dipper is suspicious, but agrees to help him. Turns out that Dipper didn't know what he was getting into . . . and if he and Bill don't stop Them, then the end of the world is upon us ALL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bill in danger?

Dipper woke up, hearing knocking. .  .no _pounding_ on the door. He slowly got up, and walked down stairs to open the door. His mind wondered who it could be, Mabel nor Stan was home right now, but it wasn't them. 

"Pine Tree! Thank goodness!" Bill panted and walked in, closing the door behind him. Bill was in human form, but instead of the normal nice clothing, he had a ripped white shirt with black jeans and black boots with a bow tie and a top hat the floated above his head. The messy flop of golden hair covered one eye.The white shit was covered in blood stains, from fighting.

"B-bill?! What the hell are you doing here!" Dipper nearly yelled, backing away from Bill as far as he could, "I haven't seen you in 5 years!" The teen couldn't trust this demon, he knew Bill would trick him once again. The events of their last encounter played through Dipper's head.  

"Yeah...the demon world hasn't been in the best of shape. . . I got caught up in . . .business." Bill ran his fingers through his already messy hair, exhaling slightly as he stopped panting.

"Were you running from something?" Dipper asked slowly, looking Bill up and down. It sure looked like he was, and with him panting so hard as he walked in. 

"Yeah. Look I need your help. There's someone after me and. . ." Bill started rambling a bit, he looked antsy and nervous. He shifted on his feet. 

"My help? And why Me?" Dipper asked, cocking his head in confusion. The demon was acting way different than normal. He wasn't even like himself anymore.

"Uh . . . look . . . I-It's complicated and-" Bill didn't finish his sentence as he heard as sound and jumped. "Hide!" He whispered to Dipper.

Dipper frowned, confused, but did as he was told. Bill came back a few minutes later, nothing was outside.

"What is going on Bill?" Dipper whispered to him, very confused.

"Look. . .I have little time now. I need you to help me. Do you trust me?" Bill looked into Dippers eyes. Bills one visible eye was serious and deadly.

"B-bill . . . how could I trust you after everything you've done?" Dipper said slowly, looking at the demon. He couldn't be serious. Dipper couldn't trust him as much as he wanted too. Bill possessed him long ago and tricked him, how could Dipper forgive him enough to trust him?

"I'm sorry. . .kid, but if you ever cared about me. Please help me . . ." Bill was pleading by now, he was in serious danger and this doesn't happen often. Well, it's actually never happened before. Dipper was surprised at how the demon was pleading. . . actually pleading. He looked so desperate. 

"Bill..." Dipper looked really unsure. _Should I really do this? I can't possibly trust him. He's tricking me...for sure. Acting weak, scared and helpless to get me to pity him and help him,_ Dippers thoughts raced.

"Dipper, I'm not tricking you . . . you have to believe me." Bill put his hand on Dippers shoulder, gently. Bill looked straight at Dipper, "Pine Tree. . . Please?" Bill asked, his eye looking at him, pleadingly. 

Dipper sighed, "Okay. But I swear if this is a trick . . ." Dipper didn't finished his sentence, unsure what he could do if it was a trick.

"It's okay, Pine Tree. I'm not tricking you this time. You help me and I'll do something for you, got it. Deal?" Bill extended his hand to Dipper, the cobalt fire burning from his hand.

"Deal." Dipper reached for his hand, slowly and shook it. Dipper sure hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Bill let go and flashed him a smile, something Dipper was surprised to see, "Thanks Pine Tree. I'll be back later." Bill disappeared into thin air, leaving Dipper to stand there, thinking about what just happened.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew open the door and his hat blew off. Dipper tired to grab it, but the wind lifted it higher and out the door.

Dipper went to chase it as it floated along the gusts of wind until he was in the woods. Dipper looked around for his hat and saw it stuck on a branch.

Dipper jumped up to get it, but suddenly someone was there holding it out to him. Dipper blinked, looking at the figure confused.

The man wore black shirt with blue jeans and seemed to be normal. Expect for he had an eyepatch on the opposite eye as Bill. He wore a white tie and a black fedora hat. His black hair was slicked back and his bright green eye stared down at Dipper.

Dipper hesitated before grabbing his hat from the man. Dipper nodded as a small thanks and turned to leave.

"You don't want to know who I am?" The mans voice was deep, and slightly dark. Dipper turned around and stared at him.

"Who are you then?" Dipper asked slowly, unsure. Something about this guy reminded him of Bill . . .


	2. Derek the Demon

The man smirked at Dipper, his dark green eye looked creepy. "I'm Derek, another demon. Have you seen Bill Cipher lately?" He asked in a causal manner, hands on his hips. Derek's cane appeared, looking much like Bill's except it was black and not yellow. He causally swung the cane around, staring at the teen. 

"What? You know him . . . ?" Dipper asked and stared at the demon. _Could he really. . . have friends . . . ?_ Dipper never thought Bill had any friends. Acquaintances maybe, but not friends. He wasn't sure how this man knew Bill, but it was obvious he did. 

"Yeah. Look, Kid, I'm from the demon council sent on a mission to find him and stop him. Bill has been up to his tricks lately. . ." Derek told Dipper, it was sorta the truth, but  he wouldn't let the teen know the whole story . . . 

Dipper looked at him, _demon council? Wait . . . that's real?_   Dipper always thought the demon world was . . . chaotic. With tons of demons running around, all of them evil, wanting power and playing tricks on people. They would fight over things and steal from each other, not have order and democracy like humans. He realized that his envisioning was totally different than the real thing. 

Derek held out what seemed to be a business card. Dipper slowly took it from him, cautiously, in case it was rigged or something. It wasn't, no tricks. The card read:

_Derek Darkwood- agent 006660895._   
_Appointed by the ruler of the council, Lord S._

At the bottom in small writing: _On important Mission, to stop demon 003260666, Bill Cipher._

Dipper blinked, obviously both surprised and confused about it. He turned toward Derek. "Who's Lord S. your leader?" Dipper asked him. _Lord S. . . that sounds familiar for some reason. . ._ He thought. 

"He's the man you humans like to call Lucifer or Satan. That's what the S stands for. Although he hates Lucifer, that was his angel name." Derek explained to Dipper. It was true, and all demons learned to respect him. Let's just say . . . he has a bad temper. . . and when he gets mad, he really does look like the pictures.

Dipper stared at him, "He's real?" Dipper stared in disbelief, the books were right all along? Dipper wanted to ask more questions, being the curious person he is, but he decided against it. 

"Of course. Now to answer your question about Bill . . . he tricked you. Toyed your human heart into believing he was innocent, but he's not. His plans are bigger than you. Bill is going to use you to take over Gravity Falls and he won't stop there. You see, Bill is responsible for starting a war in the demon world. Even Lord S is having trouble controlling it. Bill ran to the human world so he could take over both the demon world and the human world. My job is to stop him before he can take over both." Derek said.

Dipper listened and stared at the guy for a few seconds after he stopped talking. _Bill is going to take over both the demon and human world? He can really do that? Of course he can, he's Bill...probably one of the most powerful demons out there._ Dipper clenched his fists, "He tricked me again!!" Dipper yelled out, his anger rising. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted Bill again! He always tricks me!_

Derek nodded at him, "But don't worry. I'll help you break your deal with Bill, but you have to promise to trust me, instead of him." Derek's eye softened as he looked at Dipper, using a slight bit of magic to convince him and win him over. Derek held out his hand with Dipper, ready to make a deal with the kid, his green fire appearing, similar to Bill's fire. 

Dipper looked at him for a second, thinking it through carefully, then he shook on it. He promised to trust Derek over Bill. And that was the first mistake Dipper made . . . and maybe the biggest.

Derek nodded and tipped his small hat to Dipper, "Well, I must be off, I'll find Bill. Thanks Dipper, it's nice to meet you." Derek flashed him a smiled, which Dipper returned. Derek then disappeared into thin air.

Dipper slowly walked back to the shack, thinking everything over. _Bill tricked me and I should punish him, but how. . . ? I already promised to help Bill out with whatever he needed from me . . ._

Derek laughed, "Oh, so gullible, no wonder why Bill loves to play games with you, Pine Tree!!" Derek of course  
had tricked Dipper, but Pine Tree would never figure that out, at least, for a while. Derek sent a message to Lord S. "Bill will be defeated sir. His pet Pine Tree trusted me more of course!" Derek laughed evilly. 

Lord S was very pleased and congratulated Derek on his success, but warned him what would happen if he should fail.

Meanwhile back with Dipper, Mabel noticed Dipper thinking about something. He was also pacing, which made a bit curious what her twin was thinking about. 

"What's going on Dipper?" Mabel asked, caring for her brother.

"Nothing." Dipper snapped up and smiled at her. He didn't want her to be caught up in all this demon business, after all, she was a teenage girl now and had plenty of her own worries to deal with. 

Mabel nodded and smiled back, she believed him. And would never suspect anything. Dippers secrets would be safe, for now. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Bill had appeared back in the shack when Dipper got into the attic. Dipper took one look at him, unsure between Derek and Bill. Dipper had promised to help Bill...even if he had promised Derek that her wouldn't trust Bill. Dipper could do both deals....right?

Dipper then noticed a pool of blood by Bills feet. His eyes widened, "Bill?! What happened?" He asked and trailed his eyes up to Bills arm, which was badly cut and dripping blood.

"Um...right...." Bill winced, trying to hold in his pain, but it wasn't working very well. Bills human eye streamed tears of pain, silently. "Listen Pine Tree...I'm hurt...they are after me because-" And that's where Bill stopped. He had passed out from blood loss and pain. Bill fell to the ground and despite Dippers distrust in Bill he had to help. 

Dipper walked out of the room, grabbing a few washcloths and bandages for Bill. 

Dipper sat down next to Bill and inspected the wound. It seemed to be burned and then cut with a knife, twice as painful. Dipper carefully washed the wound and bandaged it as best he could, trying to stop the blood from spilling out. 

As soon as he had finished he cleaned up all the blood on the floor. The only thing Dipper hoped was that Mabel wouldn't walk in but, of course he kinda jinxed it.

Mabel walked in a few hours later and looked around. Dipper was asleep and Bill was starting to wake up. Mabel noticed his bandaged arm, he was wounded. She rushed to him to help him sit up.

"S-shooting Star...?" Bill said weakly, looking at her as his vision focused. Mabel nodded slowly, staring at him for a few seconds before saying something.

"Bill...? How did you get hurt...?" Mabel asked him, worried. Even though the demon had hurt Dipper and Grunkle Stan, she had to help someone who needed help. If she didn't it went against her moral code. Even if that person was a demon.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you since....Pine Tree doesn't trust me..." Bill said sadly, almost like he really wanted Dipper to trust him, "But you have to promise not to tell Dipper. He doesn't trust me at all...." Bill told Mabel.

Mabel nodded. Although she hated keeping things from her brother, she had too, it was for the greater good. Or at least she hoped it was.

Bill nodded and talked to her for a while, telling her everything that happened.

-Flashback- 

"Well, seems I've found you, Bill. You can't run from me, or hide for that matter!" Derek laughed as he walked closer to Bill; he was leaning against the tree, panting.

"What do you want?! Why are you after me all the sudden?" Bill growled, now standing straight up. Derek smirked as his hands reached down into his pocket and brought out the same card that he had showed Dipper, but at the bottom the writing was different from what Dipper saw. It really read: One important mission, Get rid of Demon 003260666 so he can't join the rebels. 

Bill read it and glared at him, "So that's why your after me. Lord S sent you. I'm not surprised."

"Yes, and this is your last chance, back down and swear you won't join the Rebels in the Uprising...or I'll make you back down..." Derek growled out the last one, smirking as that idea was the most appealing to him.

"You can't make me back down!!" Bill yelled out, voice growing deeper and darker as his true demon powers started to awaken more.

"Oooh! A challenge!! I love challenges." Derek smirked as his dark green eye glowed. He suddenly charged at Bill, his hands crackling with electricity instead of fire.

Bill immediately went into a fighting stance and his hands flared up with blue fire. Derek ran straight at Bill, their hands clashed together, creating sparks of both electricity and fire. The white clashed with the blue as they both wrestled, trying to hurt one and other. 

Derek started throwing punches, electric sparks on his knuckles, Bill would block, blue fire on his hands and arms. Derek made a good solid punch on Bills face, luckily it didn't burn his face, but he got pushed back and hit a tree.

Before Bill could get back up Derek snapped his fingers as chains tied Bill to the tree. Bill struggled but he couldn't move much.

"Now...BACK DOWN!" Derek growled out at Bill.

Bill glared and growled right back, "NEVER!"

"Fine then you leave me no choice." Derek smirked as his hands flared back up again, he leaned down and shocked Bill full of electricity. Then he burned Bills arm. 

Bill winced, but demons are never supposed to show weakness so his face immediately turned emotionless and blank. Every time Derek shocked him, he just blinked, but was crying internally. As a defense, demons are supposed to go blank as a last resort to fight against pain. 

"Aww, your no fun, maybe...." Derek smirked as he took out a knife and lowered it towards Bills burnt arm.

Bill was scared, and it may not show in his face but,it showed in his eyes. A knife cut on top of a badly brunt arm is not good at all. 

Derek cut into Bills arm and his blank face disappeared as he screamed out in pain. 

"I'll stop if you back down..." Derek smirked. 

"N-never." Bill still refused, but the white hot pain returned, the knife digging deep into the skin, "F-fine....I back down..." Bill said, tears streaming down his face. 

Derek, true to his word, stopped and untied Bill. "Good now swear that you won't join the rebels..."

"I-I...." Bill winced more, he could't say it. "I'm leaving!" Bill said weakly as he teleported with the last of his powers to the Mystery shack.

-Flashback over- 

"So you didn't promise...?" Mabel asked him.

"Yeah....but I backed out....and normally I never do that..." Bill sighed and sat there. "He will be back, I know he will." Bill tried to stand up, "I will leave so he doesn't hurt you two..." But he was too weak, he fell back down to the ground with a thump. 

"No, Bill...you need to rest..." Mabel said, but he was already passed out again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on wattpad and fanfiction too. Figured I'd put this up here too, just for fun! enjoy and please leave feedback!


End file.
